


Behind the Wings of His Angel

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Bunker Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sam Ships It, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate beginning to Season 11 in which Castiel is magically cured from Rowena's curse and sexy times ensue! My first attempt at smut so please be gentle! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Wings of His Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> Thank you to Wayward_Daughter_16 for helping me edit this! Wouldn't be possible without you!!

Sam and Dean had just returned to the Bunker after narrowly escaping The Darkness that threatened to consume them and Baby. Exhausted, Sam threw his bag on the table and plopped down into one of the chairs to face his laptop. Dean was momentarily paralyzed and just stood in front of the long table and stared at his brother.

Sam caught his gaze and broke the silence. "Are you gonna just stand there? Look, I could use some help figuring all of this out. Knights of Hell, the Mark of Cain, The Darkness, what's next?" Sam sighed and gestured towards his computer.

"Sam," Dean whispered defeatedly. "I can't keep going. I don't want to fight this time. Everyone we care about dies. We've both lost so much already and I'm tired. Sammy, I just don't think I have any strength left." He dropped his bags on the floor in front of him and walked over to the chair sit across from Sam.

"Look, we don't know what happened to Cas-" 

"Don't," Dean interrupted. "I'm not going to pretend he's okay. Crowley's bitch mom took care of that."

Sam just stared at his brother wanting to promise him that everything would work out and better days were ahead but he couldn't get himself to choke out the lies. He decided on tough love.

"Cas gave his life to save you from the Mark and I'll be damned if you're gonna give up now. He wouldn't want you to either." 

Dean stared back at Sam and he couldn't hold back anymore. He was crying. He felt the hot tears leak out and burn down his face. This was the last straw, he couldn't pretend losing Castiel wasn't killing him inside. He'd dealt with similar pain of losing him after purgatory but this was different. This time felt permanent and more painful. Maybe it was because he was finally letting himself realize how much he cared for the angel or maybe it was simply because of how they had left things last time they saw one another. Dean had beaten him to a pulp leaving them both broken.

"Sammy, I can't lose him. Not like this- I need," He buried his face in his hands and tried to hide his emotions. 

Sam hated seeing him like this. He knew that Dean was in love with Castiel for a long time. The two of them dancing around each other for years pretending nothing was happening between them. Sam never said anything because he felt it wasn't really his business but now he wishes he would have done something to get them to realize their feelings. It would have at least given Dean some closure right now. He hated this all too familiar feeling of not being able to ease his brother's suffering. 

"Dean." 

A deep voice spoke up from behind where the boys were sitting. Both brothers perked their heads up and stared at the spot where the voice came from.

"Cas, what...?" Dean started. Dean sat there in shock for what seemed like eternity. Castiel was standing all of ten feet away from them, looking perfectly fine. He didn't look sick, cursed, or broken. Dean couldn't understand how the angel managed to escape Rowena.

"But how?" Dean questioned.

"It is a long story Dean and I'll explain later. Right now, I just needed to see you" Castiel replied.

Finally, Dean stood up and moved across the room to close the gap between them. He reached out and cupped both hands around Castiel's face to make sure he was real. Castiel leaned into his touch and looked at him with those big blue eyes that always said so much. One last tear snuck out of Dean's eye before he smiled the happiest he had in years.

"If you two don't kiss right now I'm coming over there and smushing your faces together!" Sam shouted giddily.

Dean chuckled while Castiel looked at him expectantly. Dean pulled on his waist to bring him even closer leaving no space between them. They were staring at each other the way they always do but this time the tension was overwhelming. Their lips were inches apart when Dean couldn't handle it anymore and kissed Castiel like the world was ending. Well, it was actually ending. Castiel kissed him back eagerly and moved his hands to grasp at the back of Dean's neck to pull him closer. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and let a soft moan slip from between his lips.

"Finally! Alright, while you two unleash years of sexual tension and confess your undying love, I'm gonna hop in the shower and get some sleep. We can do some research on this Darkness thing in the morning. I don't know why I'm even talking, you guys aren't listening..." Sam trailed off and smiled as he walked away towards the bathroom.

Dean broke the kiss and looked at Castiel with almost panic in his eyes.

"I thought you were actually dead. It really friggin' hit me this time that you might not magically come back-" Dean started rambling. He laughed nervously at the ridiculousness of the statement.

"Shh, Dean it's okay. I know." Castiel smiled and embraced him. He buried his head in the crook of Dean's neck and just stayed there for a moment. Dean loved it. He couldn't think of anything worse than letting Cas out of his arms right now. Dean nuzzled his face into Castiel's soft hair. He smelled perfect, better than pie. Dean smiled at the thought. The angel pulled back and gazed at Dean with the most intense look he'd given him the whole night. Maybe ever.

"I want more, Dean." Castiel's breath was hot against his neck.

Dean felt his dick twitch at the words alone. He didn't know what to say. He definitely wanted more too but was unsure of how to proceed. Normally, Dean was very confident in the bedroom and would probably be half way done undressing his partner by now. But Castiel was different and Dean didn't want to mess it up. He had secretly longed for Castiel for so long that now that the opportunity was here he was suddenly shy. Castiel could see his struggle and as usual found the right words to comfort and reassure him. 

"Dean, please do not worry about the future. Not right now. If we should have only learned one thing from our pasts, it's that we can't afford to waste a moment dwelling on what could happen. Live in this moment with me Dean. If only for tonight, please be with me here and now."

Those words burned their way into Dean's chest leaving a thick and heavy feeling on his heart. Castiel was right, even if only for tonight, he was going to live in this moment. 

"Okay, yeah," Dean said with a small smile that grew into a grin. "C'mere," he growled as he pushed Castiel up against the nearest wall. 

Dean pressed their lips together and kissed him urgently. He was ready to feel all of Castiel and couldn't hide his enthusiasm. Castiel kissed him back with equal passion, eventually parting his lips to allow Dean entrance. Their tongues melted together as they tasted each other. Dean nibbled on the other man's lower lip causing him to let out a small gasp. 

Their hands were everywhere all at once. Finally touching and feeling each other as they've wanted to for years. Dean began trailing kisses along Castiel's jaw, smiling into his skin and nuzzling his stubble. 

"You're so beautiful," Dean cooed as his fingers wove through Castiel's raven colored hair.

Castiel arched his head back and let out a small moan. With his neck exposed, Dean quickly took advantage of the situation and decided to suck on the thin skin of his neck. Castiel's hands eventually found their way to Dean's ass cheeks and he squeezed firmly. Deans hips bucked forward brushing their cocks together, causing a feeling of electricity to surge through his veins. Sex had never felt this good and they haven't even started. 

Dean continued to grind his cock against Castiel relentlessly until their kisses turned more sloppy. Castiel was already starting to come undone. His dick was rock hard and he wouldn't stop moaning. Dean loved the little sounds he was making. He loved that Castiel felt no shame or need to hide how he felt. 

These clothes were really starting to annoy Dean. He needed to see his angel. 

"Bed," Dean breathed quickly. 

Castiel looked at him with hooded eyes and nodded. Dean grabbed his hand and they practically ran down the hallway to Dean's room. 

Dean clicked the door shut and threw off his jacket. He helped Castiel remove that damn trench coat and pushed him towards the bed so the back of his knees hit the edge. Dean leaned in to kiss him again and continued forward until they both landed on the bed. Dean was straddling Castiel's hips and looked down at him with his usual wolffish grin.

It was so fast Dean wasn't even sure what happened at first. Castiel had flipped them over so now he was on top. Sometimes Castiel was so innocent looking that Dean forgot how strong he was. An angel, a warrior of Heaven, that possessed enough strength to do way more than flip his lover over on the bed. Dean smiled, he liked being underneath Castiel like this. Castiel seemed to know exactly what Dean wanted and it was driving him nuts. 

"We need to lose these clothes," Dean said pulling on Castiel's already loosened tie.

"Would you like to undress each other? Or should I-" Castiel began. 

"Don't angel mojo them away. I wanna strip you slowly and see everything. Remember every second of this," Dean cut in. 

"As you wish," Castiel said with a smile.

They peeled off each other's clothes slowly and tenderly. They were both shirtless now. Dean knew that this wasn't Castiel's true form, but damn Jimmy Novak had a nice body. He was very toned and lean. Dean reached out to touch the muscles on his stomach. He rubbed them gently and eventually made his way to Castiel's nipples. He rubbed his thumbs over the pink buds slowly making them harden. All the while he watched Castiel's face, his eyes were closed and his head thrown back as he allowed Dean to explore him. Although Dean thought he looked gorgeous this way he craved Castiel's eyes on him. 

"Open your eyes Cas, look at me," Dean whispered. When his eyes finally opened their usual blue was nearly gone. His pupils were blown wide with lust and arousal. Dean began to work on Castiel's belt buckle. They stared at one another intensely, nearly panting from just each other's heavy gaze. 

Dean was fumbling, he couldn't undo the belt buckle. He felt so embarrassed, like a teenage virgin trying to figure it all out for the first time. Castiel placed his hands over Dean's and stopped him. He leaned down and kissed Dean slow and chaste. 

"It's okay Dean. Do not be nervous, I've got you," Castiel said gently as he brought both of his hands up to cradle Dean's face. 

Dean exhaled and smiled while Castiel peppered his face with tiny kisses. He started with his forehead, trailing down to his nose, and finally reaching his lips again. He then continued the kisses down to his chin, jaw, and neck while his skilled hands undid both of their belts.

Dean lifted his hips up off the bed and Castiel tugged his pants down and then immediately slipped out of his own. The only thing left were their underwear. Dean could see the outline of Castiel's cock through the thin fabric. He was already incredibly hard and the head had already started leaking, leaving a small wet spot. Dean's own erection was growing more painful by the second. Dean pawed at Castiel's length through his boxer briefs and started gently stroking up and down causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"Please, I need to see you. Wanna see you so bad, angel," Dean begged. Castiel nodded as his cheeks blushed even pinker than they were before. He pulled down his underwear allowing his cock to finally spring free.

Dean gasped quietly as he looked at the other man's cock. It was long, thick, and glistening at the velvety tip. He immediately wanted to put his mouth on it, swipe up the precum with his tongue and taste everything Castiel had to give. 

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean's reaction and then growled "My turn." He grabbed the waistband of Dean's underwear and pulled them down to reveal his prize. 

Castiel examined Dean's naked body intensely and Dean let him. Dean loved being watched by Castiel, he absolutely craved his attention. Without warning, Castiel brought their cocks together. It was like a fire had erupted between them, so hot and sensitive, causing Dean to moan and pull Castiel back down to him. He wrapped one arm around Castiel's back and other around his neck bringing their foreheads together. Castiel rubbed his thumb over the tips of their cocks and used the combined precum to slick up their lengths. He then began to thrust back and forth gripping them both tight in one hand. Their faces were inches apart, breathing each other's air. 

They continued rutting against one another for a couple minutes before Dean had to stop him.

"Not gonna last," he choked out.

Castiel pulled back and started kissing and licking every inch of Dean's chest he could reach, giving him time to recover. He sucked a nipple into his mouth causing Dean to arch up and thread his fingers through Castiel's hair. Castiel's mouth was driving him insane. The way he used his tongue, lips, and teeth to pleasure him made him feel an overwhelming desire to have that mouth on his cock. 

As if Castiel could sense Dean's need he slowly slid down his body and settled his head between his thighs. Castiel locked eyes with Dean and then slowly licked a stripe up the length of his dick. He then placed his swollen lips onto the head and kissed it seductively. Eventually those perfect lips wrapped around the entire tip and suckled, nursing it with care. All the while he made tiny noises of enjoyment. Castiel then quickly devoured him in one swift movement and started outright moaning, never breaking eye contact. Dean thought it was obscenely hot watching this Angel of the Lord worship his cock with such intensity. 

"Oh fuck Cas, yeah baby. Just like that," Dean said as he placed his hand on the side of Castiel's face. His thumb unconsciously rubbed small circles against his temple while Castiel leaned into his touch. 

"You like that, angel? Love the taste of my cock?" Dean purred and Castiel moaned louder in response.

Dean was gonna lose it. He couldn't hold off the orgasm that threatened to overtake him if Castiel kept this up. Castiel pulled his mouth off and Dean actually whimpered at the loss. 

"Dean, let me taste you. Come for me, now," Castiel's voice was deep and commanding and Dean couldn't refuse him. Castiel plunged back down enveloping him in the wet heat of his mouth. Adding his hand it only took three more pumps before he had Dean coming hard in his mouth. Castiel continued to milk him through his orgasm and swallowed every drop.

"Shit, Cas. That was…fuck," Dean slurred. Castiel smiled with rosy cheeks and crawled his way back up to Dean. 

They kissed and Dean tasted himself on Castiel's sinful mouth. He could feel Castiel's erection pressed heavily against his thigh and wrapped his fingers around it. He began to stroke him slowly and evenly while they kissed. 

"Cas," Dean broke the kiss.

"Mmmm," Castiel answered while he buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck and pumped his hips into Dean's strong calloused hands.

"I want you to-" Dean stopped. He couldn't say it. He'd been with other men before, but only a handful of times and he'd never done what he wants Castiel to do to him now. Drunken blow jobs were as far as he'd gotten as a human and he'd topped a couple of times while he was a demon. But right now he wanted nothing more than for Castiel to take him apart and fill him up.

"Dean, anything. Just tell me what you want." Castiel said seriously as he lifted his head to face him. He stopped Dean's hand from the wonderful way it was stroking him and clasped their hands together. Dean found comfort in his eyes and knew he was safe. He could tell Castiel what he wanted and knew he would take care of him. 

"I want you to fuck me," Dean breathed. Castiel looked like he was about to come from the words alone but remained in control.

"Dean, I will not fuck you. I want to make love to you." 

And with those words Dean felt tears spill down his face. He felt like such a fucking baby but he didn't care, he needed this and he trusted Castiel not to judge him. 

"Yes. Please," was all Dean could choke out. Castiel kissed the tears away with care and pressed his body closer to him. 

"Open your legs for me Dean. I need to prepare you," Castiel said pushing him further up the bed. Hearing this from anyone else may have sounded weird, Dean thought, but not from Cas. And Dean did what he was told. He spread his legs and Castiel lowered himself down between them. He pressed Dean's knees so they were against his chest, completely exposing his tight pink hole. Castiel's face was inches away from it when Dean panicked.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" 

"Relax, I need to loosen you up," Castiel soothed.

"Can't you do that with like your fingers? This isn't gross or weird for you?" The thought of Castiel's tongue up his ass made Dean feel so many things at once. Firstly, it was hot as fuck. Secondly, for the first time in his life he was self conscious about his body. Lastly, it was far too intimate and it scared Dean at how fast and hard he was losing himself to Cas.

"Dean, there is nothing 'gross' or distasteful I find about you. Your mind, body, and soul are pure and beautiful. You may forget, but I reconstructed your entirety when I raised you from Hell and there isn't an inch of you that I don't already know and love. When I look at you I see how bright your soul is and it's the most magnificent sight I've ever seen since the beginning of time. You make angelic grace look dull in comparison. Dean, I've longed to be this close to you again."

The praise was too much. Dean did not deserve this spectacular creature's unconditional love. How could Castiel say these things to him when he knows what he's done? His years of torturing in Hell, the Mark of Cain, becoming a demon? 

"Cas, I don't deserve that kind of talk. I've done some really fucked up shit that can never be forgiven," Dean sighed.

"You're wrong. I forgive you, for all of it. Let me in Dean, let me love you." 

Dean's irregular and panicked breathing began to calm at these words. "Okay" was all he said and he felt like such a pussy for not being able to say more to Castiel. To tell him what he deserves to hear. However, this seemed good enough for Cas because he gave a small smile and leaned forward to touch Dean's most intimate spot.

Castiel started with delicate kisses around his hole, and then placed one directly on it. Dean gasped and grabbed onto the sheets. Castiel then let his tongue peek out and began to lick wet stripes over the sensitive spot over and over. He lapped lovingly at the puckered flesh while mewling his own little sounds of pleasure. Dean gripped the sheets even tighter, holding on for dear life. Never in a million years would he have thought this could feel that good. 

Suddenly, Castiel's tongue pushed inside of Dean causing him to scream so loud he worried that Sam would hear.

"So sensitive and beautiful," Castiel praised as he continued to tongue fuck him. 

Dean thought he might pass out or have a heart attack, because surely pleasure this good comes with a price. Castiel stopped and Dean almost cried again.

"I need lubricant," Castiel stated matter-of-factly. 

"Top drawer," Dean panted. Castiel scooted over to the side of the bed and rummaged through the draw until he found what he was looking for. In an instant he was back in position and smearing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Slowly, he pushed a slender finger in further, all the while comforting Dean with light kisses on his inner thigh. 

Dean hissed in pain, yet at the same time he didn't want Castiel to stop. His finger slipped in and out and eventually he added a second. The burning continued but Dean was starting to relax and allowed Castiel to open him. Castiel scissored his two fingers inside him, stretching the flesh further. Dean thought it was really starting to feel good as Castiel's third finger finally entered him.

Out of nowhere Castiel's fingers brushed against something that made Dean scream again. He realized it must be his prostate. He would do anything for Castiel to touch him there again. At this point Dean's cock was hard again and he ached to touch himself. 

"Cas! I'm ready, please. Do it now. Wanna feel your cock inside me," Dean whined.

Not needing to hear it twice, Castiel pulled away and sat back on his knees. He used more lube to slick up his cock and then pressed the head to Dean's entrance. Dean finally released the sheets he'd been clutching and grabbed onto Castiel's strong arms. Castiel pushed forward very slowly until he slid all the way in, bottoming out. 

"Deeeeeaaaan," he moaned loudly. Castiel looked like he might fall to pieces at any moment. Dean loved seeing how wrecked the angel looked, knowing he put that look on his face. 

Dean felt so full and tight around his cock, he felt like he might split in two. Castiel wasn't moving, they just stayed there locked together in shock at the feeling. 

"Cas, baby you gotta move," Dean croaked. Castiel looked like he was finally coming back down to reality, nodded and began to slowly rock his hips. He was moving agonizingly slow, taking his time getting them both used to the sensation. Dean wrapped his legs tightly around Castiel's body and pulled him impossibly closer. 

"Feels so good, baby," Dean encouraged him. It felt absolutely incredible but he knew Castiel was holding back and he wanted him to go faster.

"Harder, please Cas. Need more," Dean grunted. Castiel moaned a filthy noise and gave Dean what he wanted.

Soon his pace began to quicken and eventually he was slapping against Dean rough and hard. Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean, changing the angle, which caused him to start pounding against his prostate. 

"There! Yeah, right there! Keep going, just like that!" Dean begged and Castiel obliged. Every thrust hit Dean's sweet spot and he was holding on to Castiel so tightly he would surely leave bruises.

Castiel took Dean's cock into his right hand and began to pump in the same rhythm as his hips. Dean began mumbling incoherently and finally shouted "Cas, I'm so close! Fuck, gonna come!"

"Me too, Dean. Come with me," Castiel growled.

"Yeah baby, wanna come with you. Wanna feel you come inside me," Dean practically yelled.

"I love you," Castiel whispered sweetly and unexpectedly. That was what threw Dean over the edge. His orgasm ripped through him like lightening, every nerve in his body singing the song that Castiel had conducted for him. His cock painted white stripes over his own chest as well as Castiel's hand. Dean's ass clenched tightly around Castiel's dick milking the orgasm right out of him. He felt Castiel's hot cum shoot inside him, filling him completely.

They began to slow their pace as they both came down from their high and let the remaining pleasure course through them.

Dean felt Castiel finally slip out and was left feeling hollow at the absence. Castiel brought his hand to his lips and licked Dean's cum clean off of it. 

"You're gonna kill me, you filthy son of a bitch," Dean groaned as he watched with a sated smile. Castiel smiled in return and gave up a small laugh before he rolled off the hunter and laid next to him. 

The two of them stared at the ceiling and tried to find the words to say next. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand with his own and laced their fingers together.

"Come here, I want to hold you," Dean confessed as he turned to look at Cas, admiring his mussed up sex hair. Castiel wiggled over until he was snug against Dean, legs intertwined, head resting on his chest. They stayed like that for a long time while Dean was lost in thought.

He'd never known happiness like this. He'd fallen in love before but this was different. This was like his heart was threatening to rip itself out of his chest at any moment. It almost hurt. He needed to tell him. 

"Cas-" Dean started.

"It's okay Dean you don't need to say it. I can feel everything," Castiel cut him off.

"No, I want to tell you. Need to tell you how important you are," Dean insisted. 

Castiel lifted his head off Dean's chest turned to look at him. His big, blue, doe eyes were back and they made Dean's heart race. "Then tell me," Castiel whispered. 

Dean gulped and said it. 

"I love you, Castiel," Dean felt free. He didn't feel scared or tied down. Castiel smiled the biggest smile Dean had ever seen, with teeth and everything.  
Dean pulled him close and kissed him lazily until he couldn't fight the tired he was feeling any longer. 

For the first time in years Dean slept without one eye open. He felt safe and protected from the horrors of the world, shielded behind the wings of his angel.


End file.
